Dalton Academy: Freshman Year
by Miia90
Summary: Kurt is starting his Freshman year at Dalton Academy and he meets Blaine and falls in love, but will Blaine love him too? KLAINE Rated M for Smut in later chapters
1. The Freshman Boy

**A/N: This is my first story in English. Therefore sorry for the grammar mistakes and the spelling mishaps. This also is my first Glee-fanfic. I've always wanted to know r´what happened if Kurt never started at McKinley and this is what I thought of. Rated M for SMUT . **

**I do not own Glee and I never will. **

**The Freshman Boy**

**Kurt's POV:**

My first day in High School started with my father driving me to Dalton. Well, School didn't start until the next day but I was moving in in the dorms this day.

"Guess we are here now" My father Burt said when he had parked the car. "Really sure you wanna do this? I can still talk to the principal on McKinley so you can start there instead." This had been the talk we have had the whole summer. "No. dad. I must go here. You know how the kids at McKinley treat gay people." I said to him. I had been out a year now and my father was very supportive about it but sometimes I thought he would rather have wanted a straight son. "OK, lets go and sign you in then, son."

We went to the principals office which was packed with freshmen students and there parents. I took about half an hour to get me signed in but when I was signed in I received an school uniform, an schedule and a note where it said that I was going to live in Dorm-house C and was going to share room with a boy called Blaine.

We got up to the dorm-house and looked at a big sign that said that I was going to live in room 408 which was located on the 4th floor. My dad went to pick up my bags and I went up to the 4th floor and easily found the room that said "Room 408." Beside the door there was a sign saying: "Blaine Anderson, Sophomore" and "Kurt Hummel, Freshman." I opened the door, there was no locks on the doors at Dalton, and found the room to be quite big and it even had an on-suite bathroom. I quickly noticed that the right bed must belong to this Blaine kid because it was unmade and the right half of the room was full of stuff on the floor and the walls where crowded with pictures and a big poster saying: The Dalton Warblers" I sat down on my new bed and waited for dad to come up. I looked over on Blaine's side of the room and saw that he had SO much music. Then I realized. The Warblers must be some kind of Choir or something.

"Kurt, come help me with these bags. They are quite heavy." My dad yelled from the corridor. "OK, I'm coming" I yelled back. I walked out and took one of the bags and dragged it into my new room. Dad sat the other bags beside my bed and looked around the room. "This Blaine kid needs to learn how to tidy his stuff up. Where is he anyway?" Dad said. "Don't know, dad, but he's an sophomore and therefore he doesn't need to unpack so much as I do."

About two hours later I said goodbye to dad who had to get back to his tire shop. I promised him to call later that day and then hugged him. I went up to my room just to see that someone else was there already. He looked up an I just shrugged. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had black curly hair and he had the most beautiful hair.

You must be Kurt, Right?" He asked.

**Blaine's POV.**

I woke up quite early in my bed at Dalton Academy. I had got back after summer the day before and had seen that they had taken away my old roommates name take and changed mine. They had also put up a new one. The sign now said: "Blaine Anderson, Sophomore" and "Kurt Hummel, Freshman" "Oh, Great, A Freshman," I thought.

I got up and went into my bathroom and took a shower and then put on my school uniform. Then I went down to breakfast and then I went to The warbler hall where we had decided to meet up and discuss the upcoming auditions that where coming and just stay away when the new kids took over our dorms.

I got into the big comfy hall and saw that my best friends Wes and David where already there. They were Sophomores like me and we had gotten to know each other the last year. "Hi, BA" Wes said. "When did you get here?" "Last night." I answered. "And you?" "Two days ago" David said "Three" said Wes. " wanna know whom I'm sharing with this year?" I said. Both Wes and David nodded there heads. "A Freshman called Kurt Hummel." Wes and David laughed. "Are you gonna make him audition tomorrow?" David said "No of course not." I said and changed the subject. "I hope I can have a solo this year at Sectionals. We need to get too Nationals. It's in L.A!" Wes laughed and said. "Of course you will. You have the best voice here."

After the meeting which was led by Thom and Frip, who where Seniors, and Georg, Who where a Junior, I went to lunch and then hang out in the game room for a couple of hours. Then I got to my dorm-house. I say a couple of new faces on my way up to my room and wondered if the new kid, Kurt, had come yet. I opened the door just to see that the room was empty but that there were three big bags on the empty bed. I sat down on my bed and picked up one of the magazines I had on my desk and then threw it away again. I wasn't on the mood to read right now.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and in came the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He was pale with brown hair that was very beautiful. He looked me in the eyes and I saw that his eyes were really beautiful too. They had a nutty hazel colour.

"You must be Kurt" I said. "Y-Yes." he studdered. "Welcome to Dalton! I'm Blaine" I said and shook his hand. "Thank you" He answered. "I need to unpack now." "Do you need any help?" I asked. "No, thank you."

Kurt opened his bag and I saw that he had a lot of clothes. I grabbed an Cd and asked Kurt: "Is it OK that I play some music? It's ABBA." Kurt looked me in the eyes again. "yes, Of course. I love ABBA."

**Kurt's POV: **

Blaine went over to his CD player and put in the CD. Then he started to pick up some of the stuff on the floor. I went back to my bag and continued to pack up my stuff. I really loved this song: _The winner takes it all _and stared to sing very low:

_I don't wanna talk  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<br>_

I saw that Blaine looked at me but he didn'n say anything and I continued with the chorus.

_The winner takes it all  
>The loser standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny<em>

I heard that Blaine started to sing with me in the next verse.__

_I was in your arms  
>Thinking I belonged there<br>I figured it made sense  
>Building me a fence<br>Building me a home  
>Thinking I'd be strong there<br>But I was a fool  
>Playing by the rules<em>

"Wow his voice are amazing" I thought and continued to sing.__

_The gods may throw a dice  
>Their minds as cold as ice<br>And someone way down here  
>Loses someone dear<br>The winner takes it all  
>The loser has to fall<br>It's simple and it's plain  
>Why should I complain.<em>

_But tell me does she kiss  
>Like I used to kiss you?<br>Does it feel the same  
>When she calls your name?<br>Somewhere deep inside  
>You must know I miss you<br>But what can I say  
>Rules must be obeyed<em>

_The judges will decide  
>The likes of me abide<br>Spectators of the show  
>Always staying low<br>The game is on again  
>A lover or a friend<br>A big thing or a small  
>The winner takes it all<em>

_I don't wanna talk  
>If it makes you feel sad<br>And I understand  
>You've come to shake my hand<br>I apologize  
>If it makes you feel bad<br>Seeing me so tense  
>No self-confidence<br>But you see  
>The winner takes it all<br>The winner takes it all... _

**Blaine's POV:**

Kurt stopped to sing and looked at me. I went over to the CD Player and turned it off. "Wow," I said still chocked over how amazing Kurt's voice were. "You have an amazing voice." "Thank you." Kurt said. "I was in my schools glee club in middle school." "We have one too, The Warblers." I said. "I'm in it. We aren't that good. Last year we went out in Sectionals but we love to sing. We have auditions tomorrow after school." "OK" Kurt said. "I'll do it."


	2. The audition Day

**A/N: Here I am again! I wanted to publish the next chapter today so that you would stay with me. Please review what you think and if you are a beta that want to have a story to read please contact me so can we start with that. **

**Thanks to LunaDragonPoet and I-BabyJane-I for adding this to their favorites!**

**I do not own Glee and not any of the songs neither (I forgot so say that in the last chapter about the song the winner takes it all.) **

**The Audition Day**

**Kurt's POV:**

The next day I woke up quite early by Blaine shook me lightly and said: "Tike to wake up, Kurt, You don't wanna be late for your first day in High School." I answered still very sleepy: "OK. I'm awake." Blaine backed off and I sat up and asked him: "Have You used the bathroom? I take long time in there." Blaine smiled and said: "Yes. I've been awake about an hour."

I got up, took my uniform and my toilet bag and got into the bathroom. About half an hour layer I was finished and got of the bathroom. "Do you wanna eat something? I can walk you to class after that if you want." Blaine said and smiled again. He had a really beautiful smile. "Yes. I want to eat and you can help me to my class."

"What do you have first?" Blaine asked me as we sat in the cafeteria and ate breakfast. I looked at my schedule and said: "French with Mr. Davies." "OK. I have Math and it's quite far away but I promised to walk you. And I can meet you for lunch too if you want. We need to get too know each other if we are gonna share room for three years." "OK." I said. "I just want to tell you this so that no one else tells you that. I'm gay."

**Blaine's POV:**

I just looked at Kurt when he said that. I had never thought that despite all his clothes. I need to tell him that I was gay too. "I'm gay too" I said. "Wow." Kurt said. "I couldn't guess that." I laughed and asked him: "How long have you been out? I've been out about a year now." He looked me in my eyes and said: "Me too."

We got up and walked out of the cafeteria and I showed Kurt to his first class and then I walked to Miss Hutters class in Math. She was one of the few female teachers in this school and almost every straight guy at Dalton had a crush on her. I sat down next too Wes and David.

"So how was this Kurt kid?" Wes asked me after class as we walked to the Sience room. David didn't have this class with us. "Well. He's gay and have an amazing voice. He's going too audition today." Wes looked at me. "wow. He's not been her 24 hours and you've already talked him in to audition." I looked sharply as we walked in in Mr. Ewert's class "Haha" I said.

A few hours later and it was time for Lunch. I said to Wes and David that they could eat with the other Warblers. I had promised Kurt to eat with him and didn't wanna break that promise. I walked to the cafeteria and there he was. Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt's POV:**

The day had gone by quickly. In French I had the seat next to a blonde guy with the name Tim. He walked me to the next class: English and so it went on. After each class someone walked me to the next. Now it was time to go to Lunch and I walked there with Tim and another guy named Robert. I told them that I promised my roommate to eat with him and they went of. I got into the cafeteria and waited for Blaine. He got there a few minuets after me and came up to me: "Have you had a good day so far?" He asked me as we took some food. "Yeah" I said as we sat down at an empty table. "Me too" He said.

"Why did you choose to come here and not to a public high school?" Blaine asked me "Well. It's because I'm gay and that the public school where I'm from, Lima, has a bad reputation about homophobic related cases." Blaine looked me hard in the eyes and asked me "But what do your parents think about that you are going here and not in Lima?" I looked away and answered. "My dad thins it's OK. My mum died 3 years ago." Blaine looked chocked and said: "I'm sorry. I didn't know that." "It's OK, I said."

"I have 2 older brothers and a little sister." Blaine said a few minuets later. "My brother's in college and my sister is in 5th grade." He said. "My dad has a tire shop in Lima." I said. "OK." Blaine said. "What does your parents think about you've being gay I asked. "They are OK with it. One of my brothers didn't like it in the beginning but he does now. "

A few minuets later and we walked out of the cafeteria. Blaine walked me to History class and then promised to meet me after school to take me to the audition for the Warblers. After my last class, Math, I walked out of the classroom and there he was. The beautiful guy I shared room with an the boy who made my heart pound a little harder.

"What are you going to sing today?" He asked me as we walked to the choir room. "Angels, by Robbie Williams" I said. "That's a good song" He said and stopped outside a door saying "Home of the Warblers" "I'm gonna dedicated to my mum" I said. "That is a good thing to do." Blaine said and continued "I'm gonna go in here now but you can wait there with the others until we call you in" He said an pointed to a place where there were about 20 other guys sitting. I walked over and sat down.

"You can come in now" A guy with dark blonde hair said a few minuets later. "Just take a seat on the empty chairs and wait for us to call you up. I'm Georg by the way. One of the leaders of The Warblers." As I walked in I saw that Blaine sat next to two boys. One dark skinned and one clearly Asian. Blaine smiled and waved at me and I sat down on the chairs next to a guy with dreadlocks.

**Blaine's POV:**

I walked in after leaving Kurt outside the choir room and sat down beside Wes and David. "Wes told me that you have convinced the new boy to sing even though you promised not to." David said. I looked angrily at Wes and then said "He has an amazing voice and his name is Kurt not New boy" "OK" Georg said in the front of the room. "I'm gonna go get them now and you behave" he looked angrily at me.

About a minute later here was a small chaos when 21 boys entered the room. They sat down on chairs that we had placed out the day before. I saw Kurt and smiled at him. I also gave him a little wave. He sat next to Rion, A Sophomore like me who had tried out the previous year but not made it, and smiled back.

About half an hour later and about it was Kurt's time to audition. He walked up to the front of the room and said. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm a Freshman and I'm gonna preform "Angels" by Robbie Williams and I like to dedicate it to my mum who passed away 3 years ago." He looked me straight in my eyes. Then he started to sing

_I sit and wait  
>does an angel contemplate my fate<br>and do they know  
>the places where we go<br>when we´re grey and old  
>´cos I´ve been told<br>that salvation lets their wings unfold  
>so when I'm lying in my bed<br>thoughts running through my head  
>and I feel that love is dead<br>I'm loving angels instead _

He walked slowly across the room and continued to sing:__

_and through it all she offers me protection  
>a lot of love and affection<br>whether I'm right or wrong  
>and down the waterfall<br>wherever it may take me  
>I know that life wont break me<br>when I come to call she wont forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead <em>

I saw a tear slowly dripping from his eye.__

_when I'm feeling weak  
>and my pain walks down a one way street<br>I look above  
>and I know ill always be blessed with love<br>and as the feeling grows  
>she breathes flesh to my bones<br>and when love is dead  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

_and through it all she offers me protection  
>a lot of love and affection<br>whether I'm right or wrong  
>and down the waterfall<br>wherever it may take me  
>I know that life wont break me<br>when I come to call she wont forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead <em>

When he was done there was a massive force of people clapping. This was the best performance in years of audition.

About an hour later when everybody had performed the others walked out of the room and we in Warblers started to discuss who we were gonna make into Warblers.

"I Think That Kurt kid should be in" Frip said. "We need someone like that to make it past Sectionals this year." Everybody else filled in and few minuets later Kurt was an Warbler. Thom went out and called in the new warblers in the room. Other than Kurt it was only 3 others that had made the cut. One of them being Rion.

"Welcome new Warblers" Frip said when the new ones had entered the room. I smiled at Kurt who had taken a seat next to me. "We are going to start training to Sectionals tomorrow. It's Only about 6 weeks until them and we need to make it past them this year or else we are in danger of being cut."

Afterward I introduced Wes and David to Kurt and they praised him for his performance and welcomed him to The Warblers.

Later that evening in our room we talked a long time about the audition and music in general.

**A/N: That's it. I don't know when I'm gonna update next but I don't think itä,'s gong to be tomorrow but if you review I'm gonna update faster.**

**Next: Kurt gets to now why he and Blaine shares room. **


	3. Why we share rooms

**A/N: Thank to all that have put up this story on their favorites list. That is why I write today! I said that I wouldn't but because you like it I'm going to write today! **

**I saw that my last chapter had a lot of mistakes but I still don't have a Beta and I'm from Sweden so English is not my first language. Sorry for the mistakes!**

**I do not own Glee or the songs in this story, end of the deal!**

_**Why we share rooms**_

**Blaine's POV: **

I woke up the next morning when I head a loud "Oumph" from Kurt's side of the room. I slowly sat up and saw that Kurt sat on the floor beside his bed. "What happened?" I asked him. "Just tripped on the carpet. Sorry to wake you up." I looked at him and smiled: "It's OK. I had to get up anyway, Right? I just hope that you are OK." Kurt got up and sat down on his tidy made bed. "Yes, I'm OK." I smiled again and got up. I took my stuff and got into the bathroom.

A little while later I walked out just to see that Kurt had left the room. I saw that there was a not on the door. I walked up and took the note. It said: _I have gone down to breakfast because I have to talk to one of the teachers before my first class. See you for lunch? If you can't just tell Wes or David and they can tell me then. Otherwise See you at Warblers later Love, Kurt. _

I smiled when I saw the _Love _at the end of the note and then went down to breakfast.

**Kurt's POV:**

After Blaine had got into the bathroom I rubbed my sore ankle. I didn't wanna worry Blaine so I didn't tell him the detail that I'd hurt my ankle. I knew that I had to go to the nurse to get ice to it so I wrote a quick note to Blaine and put it on the door. I limped down to breakfast and ate really fast and then went to the nurses office. She put some ice on my ankle and I sat there for about ten minuets and then she told me to go to class and if it hurt more I should come back at lunch.

I walked to class and sat down next to the blonde guy I met the last day, Tim, and we small talked though the french class. After class he walked me to the next class and then I walked alone to the other classes up until lunch. I hadn't heard something from Blaine so I hoped to eat with him and when I walked in in the cafeteria he stood there waiting for me.

"Have you had a good day so far?" I asked him. "Yes, Except I need to study this weekend for the Math test on Monday. I hate Math." he said and rolled hid eyes. "Like why do they put that beautiful girl to teach at an all-boys school? I'm like the only boy in our class that don't sulk for her." I giggled and sat down on the chair opposite of him. "I can help you. I have an A in Math. Well I have an A in every class but I've always liked Math." Blaine looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Great, I'm sharing room with a geek." He laughed at his own joke. "That would've been nice. But aren't you going home this weekend?" "I talked to dad yesterday and he's going to Grandma's and I'm staying here." I said. "Well, that is good. I rarely go home on weekends because it is quite far." Blaine sad.

A few minuets later we walked to class and I got in to History with a smile on my face. After dinner I walked to the choir room and saw that Blaine was already there. I sat down next to him.

"Hi, Guess what." He said and looked really happy. "What" I said. "I got the top solo this year! That is the first time a Sophomore gets it!" He said excited. "But how? Yesterday it was only us who auditioned and not you?" I asked curiously. "I did my audition last year. I'm so happy right now!" I laughed when he got up and danced around the room and when he sat down again I said: "Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" He smiled at me and said: "Thank you" Then the door opened and in walked Frip, Georg and Thom.

**Blaine's POV: **

I got to the choir room a little early and got in. Thom sat on one of the couches already. "Hi, Blaine" He said. "Sit down." I sat down and then he said: "I have good news to you. I met with the other Head Warblers after the audition and we have decided that you have the lead this year." I looked at him with big eyes and said: "Are you serious? You know that I'm only a Sophomore right?" He smiled at me and said: "Of course I am but you did the best, and by the way, we need your voice to Sectionals." I just smiled at him and then we talked about songs and then he had to go out.

A little wile later after my little show to Kurt, the door opened again and in walked the Head Warblers. They walked to the podium and sat down. "Well, when everybody is here we can start" Frip said and looked out. "We have a lot to do today but first we need to congratulate some people in here. First, Congrats to the new Warblers!" he said and the whole room cheered and I saw that Kurt blushed. _"Yikes, He is cute when he blushes" _I Thought and then Frip continued. "Then we should congratulate Blaine who is now the Top Solo Warbler!" the Warblers Cheered louder when he said that and I saw that Kurt smiled at me. Frip looked me in my eyes and then said. "And after his really good audition yesterday we have decided that Kurt should have a solo for the Sectionals. " I looked at Kurt who looked like he was gonna faint any time now. "W-Wow" he got out. "He is happy" I said. "He just can't say it right now." Frip looked at me and smiled. "OK, Lets start discuss songs."

A while later me and Kurt got up and walked out of the room. "I-I'm chocked right now." Kurt said. "Not me, You have the most amazing voice" I said. "Thank you" Kurt said and opened the door to the main building and we walked out on the lawn and up to the building we lived in. "I never thought I was going to get a solo this year. I'm a blooding Freshman!" He said and looked at me.

We got into our room and sat down on our desks and started to study. "Do you wanna know why we share room this year" I said and opened my Sience book. "Yes" I heard Kurt say. "Well it's because my roommate last year transferred because I didn't want to have sex with him."

**Kurt's POV **

I turned around and looked at Blaine who did the same. "Are you serious? He transferred because you didn't wanna have sex with him?" Blaine took his book and sat down on his bed and I took mine and sat next to him. "Yeah" Blaine said and looked sadly up in the roof. "Well, it stared a couple of weeks after school started when he told me he was gay. He already knew that I was gay because the rumor had spread across the school. Well, A couple of months later we were a thing but I made it clear that I wasn't ready for anything yet and he said that he would wait and he did but only about four months then he told me that he wasn't gonna wait for me longer and then I said that I wasn't ready." Blaine looked at me. "And then he just transferred?" I asked him. "No, He broke up with me and then he didn't speak with me until a couple of weeks before summer when he said that his dad had got a new job in Sweden and that he was gonna transfer there after the summer." Blaine said with a little smile on his lips and then he said: "But really, I never loved him. I was just in love with the thought of someone wanting me."

Then Blaine leaned over and kissed me.

**A/N: I know that you all hate cliffhangers. But I had this idea on how this chapter was gonna end and this was it. But you will all have to wait to next chapter to see how this drama continues. I'm not gonna update today more because it takes like 2 hour for me to write one chapter each day so one every couple of days is enough. **

**I want to have ideas for songs to the Warblers for the Sectionals. Review and tell me which songs you want Blaine and Kurt to do. **

**Next: What happens after the kiss.**


	4. I need you as my friend

**A/N: I know that the chapters have been getting shorter but I promise to write longer this time. I'm still looking for songs for sectionals so please tell me y review which songs you want the warbler to be doing.**

**I do not own Glee.. I'm just an unemployed girl who has nothing to do. I do not own the song I need you as my friend. I wrote it especially for this chapter.**

**And this chapter is only in Kurt's POV. That is why I don't write it out in the story. Enjoy!**

_**I need you as my friend**_

Blaine leaned in and kissed me and before I could really think I kissed him back. Then all of a sudden he pulled away. "Kurt, I can't do this." he said and looked me in the eyes. "But you kissed me." I said and felt the sadness, that I haven't felt since mum dies, coming up in my throat. "I know that and I'm sorry, Kurt, I really am." Blaine got up from his bed and sat down on his chair. "But why did you do it then?" I sad and felt the tears coming up in my eyes. "It's because of me right. You don't wanna have a motherless fourteen year old." Blaine looked me deeply in my eyes by know but I looked away. "No, It's not because of yo. Yes, You are a bit young but you are wonderful. It is me that is so wrong." I looked up to see tears coming in his eyes too. "Really, are you going with that? It's not me it's you. That one is classic." I said with a nasal voice. "But this time it is really me. I'm not over Marcus yet and don't wanna rush in to something that could hurt both me and you." He said and I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "Really? I thought you've had a whole summer to be over him! I'm not going to fall for that! I'm young but not stupid."

I got up and practically run out of the room. I slam slut the door and ran down the stairs and out of the house. I went to the dark yard and sat down on one of the benches and put my head between my legs. I stayed like that for about half an hour and then went slowly back to the room. I got in and saw that Blaine sat and studied at his desk. I went slowly in and sat down at my own och picked up my history book and started to read. "Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked. "A little but nothing that can't be repaired. I don't wanna lose you as my friend." Blaine laughed and then he said: "Good. Don't wanna loose you neither. You are one of my best friend." "I know that" I said. "But you need to do so much more than that to be forgiven." Blaine turned around and I did the same. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled. "I know that." He said and then started to study again.

About an hour later I went to bed and so did Blaine. The next day I was waken by my phone going off. It was a text. I took the phone and looked. It was from Blaine saying: _Good morning. Sorry to wake u up but I needed to tell u this. Can't eat with u 2day. Need to do something. C u Warblers later. Have a good Day! -B. _I smiled at the phone. I loved the way he typed his texts.

Later that day and it was almost time for Warblers. I went to dinner and thought of Blaine. I knew that despite everything he had done to me I would forgive him. I was in love with him and I had realized that earlier that day. I smiled on my way to Warblers just to see that Blaine wasn't there. I sat down on a empty chair and looked at Wes and David. Wes just shook his head and David raised his shoulders. The door opened and the Head Warblers came in. Still no sign of Blaine. Just before the meeting was going to start the door opened and in came Blaine. He sat down next to Wes and David and looked at me. He smiled and then Frip said: "Well, nice that you could show up, Blaine" He said and there were giggles spreading over the room. "let's start."

Blaine got out of the room as soon as the Heads let us go and he wasn't in the room when I got there. He got there just a couple of minuets before curfew. I was already in bed by then and pretended to be at sleep when he looked at me. The next day was the say as the previous with on exception. There were no text in the morning. He got in at the last time before Warblers and got up and out as soon as we were let go. He got into the room just minuets before curfew this evening too and I pretended to sleep. The next day was a Friday. We didn't have Warblers on Fridays because almost half of the club went home on the weekends. I woke up by another text.

_Sorry for waking u up again. Meet me at Choir room after dinner? -B. _I answered short: _Yup -K. _I got up and got ready for the last school day of the week. I went down to breakfast and later went to class. We had our first test after lunch so I spent the lunch in the library. After the test ,which went good, the next couple of hours went by fast and at last it was time for dinner.

I got to the choir room and went in. There he was. Blaine sat by the piano and said: "Hi, come sit here with me" He pointed at the piano bench. I got over there and sat down. "Just listen to this." he said and started to play:

**Verse 1:**

_I met u last Sunday_

_U moved in with me_

_In our room_

_With all your clothes_

_U sang ABBA to me _

_with your wonderful voice_

_we became friends_

_you got in to the club _

_after singing to your mum_

_we talked away the evening_

_but then I messed up_

_don't wanna lose u _

_as my friend_

I looked at Blaine who smiled a little and continued to sing:

**Refrain:**

_I need u here_

_as my friend_

_I messed up_

_lost u_

_as my friend_

_but_

_I need u as my friend_

_need u to talk to_

_every evening_

I started to sing with him. He looked at me at smiled more.

**Verse 2:**

_The next day I talked about_

_my stupid ex_

_who let me down_

_and u listened_

_without a word_

_just asked a few_

_questions _

_and I answered_

_them_

_u looked me in my eyes_

_and I messed up_

_and u ran away_

_lost u as my friend_

_you said it was OK but it wasn't_

_I need u as my friend_

**Refrain:**

_I need u here_

_as my friend_

_I messed up_

_lost u_

_as my friend_

_but _

_I need u as my friend_

_need u to talk to_

_every evening_

**Bridge:**

_Sorry_

_I've been a fool_

_messed up totally _

_and I know you_

_hate me _

_but forgive me_

_because I need you_

_as my friend_

**Refrain**:

_I need u here_

_as my friend_

_I messes up_

_lost u_

_as my friend_

_but_

_I need u as my friend_

_need u to talk to _

_every evening_

He stopped singing and looked at me. "Is this what you have been doing the last two days?" I said. "Yes. Do you like it?" Blaine sad and looked at me. "Of course. It is lovely." I said. I really met it. Nobody had ever written a song to me."So I'm forgiven, right?" Blaine asked. ""Of course." I said and smiled again.

**A/N: SO! That was it. A little angst but still good right! Love u all who put this on their favourites list. Shall I write my own Sectionals music or take some other songs? Need your input so review. **


	5. Falling hard for you

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Never thought i was going to make it past chapter 3! this chapter is not as long as the others. Just to make a point up until next chapter which is the Sectionals chapter. **

**I do not own Glee. I do own the songs Dalton och Falling hard for you.**

_**Falling hard for you.**_

**Blaine's POV:**

The next day I was waked by Kurt who shook me lightly and said: "Blaine you need to wake up now if we are going to have time to study." I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. "What time is it?" I asked him: "10.30" he said. I sat up and looked at him. "I'm awake." I got up and got into the bathroom and changed into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I loved weekends because we could wear what ever we wanted. I got out of the bathroom and saw that Kurt had also changed. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black west. He was really handsome. "Looking good" I said to him. "Thank you" He said. "I brought you some sandwiches from breakfast. He said and pointed at a plate and a glass full of milk. "Thank you" I said.

About half an hour later I sat down on my desk and he sat on a chair beside me. I picked up the math book. I showed him where I was stuck and he helped me. About one and an half hour late we went down to lunch and then we went upstairs and continued to study. After a while Kurt said: "I think you've got it now." and then we stopped to study.

**Kurt's POV: **

We sat down on my bed and started to talk about Sectionals. We were going to meet two other Glee clubs. Singing Lovers, from a small school about an hour of drive away from Dalton, and Aural Intensity, a glee club that had been at Nationals last year. The toughest one were of course Aural Intensity. Singing Lovers had never even been at Sectionals before and shouldn't be a hard match for Warblers.

"I think we need something else than the Westlife and Backstreet boys songs we are used to do if we are going to beat Aural Intensity." Blaine said and laid down on my bed. " I think so too." I said and moved so Blaine had room to lay down. "Last year our we did that and ended up dead last at Sectionals. We cant do that this year if we are going to be a glee club anymore. The school board will cut us if we don't move on to Regionals." Blaine said. "I think we need something special" I said. Then Blaine jumped out of bed and rushed to his drawer and started to rip out some sheet music. "What are you doing, Blaine?" I asked and looked at Blaine who smiled at me and said: "I know what we should do. I wrote this song this summer when I missed Dalton the most. And I think that the Head Warblers will like it." He sat down beside me and gave me a paper. I read the song and then looked at Blaine. "This is really good, Blaine." I said and smiled. "Yes, I think so to. I think we should do Original songs for Sectionals." Blaine sad and looked at me. "I think so too but we need two songs, Blaine. One for u and one for me. I'm not a songwriter." Blaine laughed and looked at me. "We can write it. Then we need to convince The Heads about this. But I think they'll like it." Blaine said and I gave him the paper. "But haven't they gone home for weekend?" I said. "No, they are here." Blaine said and left the room. A few minuets later he came in and said: "They will meet us at the Choir room in ten."

**Blaine's POV: **

I took the sheet music and then we walked out of the room. When we came to the choir room the Head warblers were already there. "Thank you for coming. Me and Kurt have an idea for Sectionals." I said and looked at Kurt. "OK, You can tell us." Frip said. "Well, We talked about what we need to beet Aural Intensity and I got an idea." I said and looked at Frip. "We can't do Westlife, Backstreet boys or some other boy band if we want to beat them, everybody knows that so I think we should do original songs." I said. The room was quiet for sometime and then Thom said: "have you any songs then?" I took up the Sheet music and handed it to the Heads. "The songs called Dalton and I wrote it this summer. It's about all that is good about this school." I said and looked at them when they read the song. After a while the Heads looked up and then Frip said: "I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is good, but it is only one song, Blaine. We need two." I smiled and said: "Yes I know. But I can write another song too. I have a few ideas already." I looked at Frip and he said: "OK. Will you be able to write it to Monday? We need to ask the other Warblers about this but it is a really good idea, Blaine." I looked at Kurt and then said: "Yes. I will be able. I can start right away and Kurt can help me." "Well, Good, we'll leave you to start." Georg said and then the Head Warblers left the room.

"Will you help me with this, Kurt" I asked a few minuets later. "yes, I will and I have a nice idea for a title. Falling hard for you." Kurt said and looked at me. "That is good. Really good, Kurt." He smiled and looked at med and then he said: "Well. I guess you will do Dalton and then this other song is mine and I like the name, Falling hard for you." I smiled and then said: "Is it for some special reason?" Kurt said: "Nope. Just like it." "OK. Lets start." I said and moved to the piano."

We spent about an hour writing and then went down to dinner. Then we went back to the choir room and was there writing until about half an hour before curfew and then went to bed. The next day Kurt woke me up quite early and then we went to breakfast and then we spent the day in the choir room and only left for lunch and dinner, and of course to go to the bathroom. When it was getting close to curfew the song was done and it was really good.

The next day went by fast and the math-test came and went and it went quite well. I was nervous what the other warblers would think about the idea that we would do original songs. Kurt calmed me down at lunch and said that they would love the songs.

We got to the choir room and got in. I said hi to David and Wes and then I sat down next to Kurt. The Heads came in and sat down at their table and then Georg said: "Welcome, We'll start right away with an idea for Sectionals. Kurt and Blaine came to us Saturday evening and they purposed that we should do Original songs for Sectionals. We Heads think it is a good idea but we need your opinions too. Kurt and Blaine have promised to perform for us."

I started to sing and the other Warblers loved it. When I was done the room exploded. When it was quiet again Kurt started to sing and everybody listened carefully. When he was done everybody cheered and clapped. "Well, that decides it. We are doing this songs at Sectionals! Congrats!" Frip said and the room exploded again. I got up and Hugged Kurt.

Then I realized it. I loved Kurt Hummel, Freshman.

**A/N: Short I know but I will write longer next time. Then it is time for Sectionals and both guys love the other. Will they tell each other? I will update tomorrow if I can. Love u all!**


	6. Sectionals

**A/N: This was meant to be published tomorrow but I needed to write it today. This is going to be long but stay with me. There is a couple of places where there is going to be smut so if you don't like it just scroll down or don't read this chapter at all. **

**This chapter is going to be completely in Blaine's POV and that is because it happens a lot in this chapter. **

**I do not own glee just the songs Dalton and Falling hard for you.**

_**Sectionals**_

The weeks went on fast. We practiced a lot and soon it seemed like we were going to nationals not sectionals. I fell even more deeply in love with Kurt as the time went by. I felt guilty for not telling him but I feared that he didn't feel the same after what I did earlier. Before I knew it it was the final day before Sectionals. The competition was on a Sunday so everybody in Warblers stayed at Dalton for the weekend. This day we had the final rehearsal before Sectionals.

I woke up a few hours before the rehearsal and got up from my bed. I saw that Kurt was still sleeping. He was so cute when he slept. I knew that I couldn't keep my feelings for myself anymore. I needed to tell him what I felt and that before the Sectionals. I took my school uniform and went for a shower. While I was showering I sang Falling hard for you which was one of the best songs I'd ever written. I got out of the shower and changed into the uniform. Then I walked into the room again and saw that Kurt was awake now. "Good morning, sleepy head!" I said and sat down on my bed. Kurt just looked at me and then went into the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom he said: "Do you want to eat something. I need to talk to you after that." I looked at him and smiled and said: "OK, Lets eat and then we can talk."

When we got back into the room I sat down on my bed and den asked Kurt: "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, Kurt?" Kurt sat down beside me and looked me in my eyes. "Promise that you don't hate me after this." He said and I looked at him and just nodded. I couldn't say a word. What was he going to say? He just looked at me and then he started: "Blaine, I know that this is something that is hard for you but I need to tell you this. I love you and I know that you don't feel the same." he said and I just looked at him. Did he just say that? Did he really love me? Then I did the thing I had been dreaming about in several weeks now. I leaned over and kissed Kurt. He answered the kiss and we kissed for a while but then I pulled away. I looked at him and said: "Does that answer your question. I love you too, Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio." He just looked at me and then I kissed him again. I leaned over him so his back was against the bed. The kiss deepened and after a while Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, We can't do this." He said and looked at me. I just looked him in his eyes and said: "Why not. You just said that you loved me." I said and sat up. He took my hands, looked me in my eyes and said: "I do love you but we have last rehearsal in about ten minuets so we need to go down now so were not late." I just said "OH." and then we got up. I took his hand and we walked out of the room.

When we got down to the choir room all the other Warblers were already there. When me and Kurt got in and was holding hand the others just looked at us. The whole room was quiet until Wes asked us: "Are you a thing now or what?" I looked at him and then at Kurt and he said: "Yes we are." and then everybody started talking and Wes and David came up and hugged us. "Finally" David said and I just looked at him. "Well, you've spent so much time together that we thought that we'd lost you" And I just laughed. Then I heard Frip say: "Well, we are all happy for you too but we need to start rehearsal. In about 24 hours we now if we are going to regionals or not."

After the rehearsal me and Kurt went back to our room and I had just closed the door when he jumped right at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and we fell down on my bed and the kiss deepened. I felt that I was becoming hard and also that Kurt was hard too. "I need you to touch me" He said in a pause from our kisses. I instantly knew what he mean. "Are you sure I said. I don't wanna force you into something." I said and Kurt just said: "Shut up and do it." I kissed him and he answered the kiss. After a few kisses I pulled back and said: "We need to be naked." Kurt just nodded and then we ripped of our uniforms and when we finally was naked I kissed him and then stared to feel my way down his neck, leaving small kisses along the way. I heard him moan and that was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I stared to suck a point near his collarbone and did this for a while. Then I started kissing my way up ho to his mouth again. Then slowly I pulled away and took his hard dick in my hand. He moaned as I did so and I stated to move my hand up and down his dick and used my other hand to stimulate the end of his dick. I heard him moan: "Oh, Blaine, Don't stop, Please" and I didn't stop. After a while I heard hi moan "Close, I'm so close and then he came all over my hand and the linens in my bed. I didn't care, I just started to kiss Kurt. After a while I pulled back and said: "Touch me, Kurt." He kissed me deeply and then let go of my mouth and kissed his way down to my collarbone and sucked. I moaned but he didn't stop. After a moment he stopped and then took my dick in his hand. The feeling I felt was the best feeling I'd ever felt. Yes. I'd masturbated but that didn't feel like this. I moaned: "Don't stop" and he didn't. After a while I felt that I was close and I just moaned: "Close" and then I came.

A few minuets later and we lay on my wet bed and just breathed. Then he said: "Are you really my boyfriend now? And I just said: "Yep" and kissed him.

A few hours later, after I changed the sheets in my bed, we got down in Kurt's bed and I said: "I love you" And the very tired Kurt just said: "Love you too."

The next day Kurt woke me up early and said: "Blaine, we need to get up now." I smiled at him and said: "Good morning, beautiful boyfriend." Kurt sat down and I raised myself up and kissed him. About half an hour later we both were dressed and got down to the cafeteria. We ate a little breakfast but I could see that Kurt was nervous.

On the bus ride to Sectionals he didn't say a single word. When we got there we saw that Aural Intensity and Singing Lovers were already there and the looked nervous. Frip and Thom went to sign in us and we others went to the green room and sat down. After a while Thom and Frip came back and Thom said: "We are going up last after Aural Intensity so we can go sit in the audience until it's our turn."

And so we did. We watched Singing Lovers perform Britney Spears' Toxic and Justin Timberland's "What goes Around... comes back around". They where really good dancers but not so good singers. After them there was a fifteen minute break so that the next choir could get ready and then it was Aural Intensity's time to perform. They performed "Halo" by Beyoncé and "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. They were really good and I could feel Kurt squeeze my hand tightly. After them it was our turn and we got backstage. When we had taken our places behind the curtain I saw that Kurt was pale as the wall behind him. "Are you nervous?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Kissed him gently and then just said: "There is nothing to be nervous about. I love you and I'm here. It's going to be so much fun! Believe me!" I said and Kurt just nodded. Then the curtains opened and the music started to play. Then I heard Kurt starting to sing:

_Been myself all these years_

_Knowing I'm not like other boys_

_No I am only myself_

_Knowing that I am gay since_

_I was thirteen years old_

_Being bullied all my life _

_Then I met you and you_

_Made me feel better_

_made me feel like a real man_

_Despite that I am only a teenager_

_You made me stop cry over my bullies_

_Now I know something_

_I am falling hard for you_

The other Warblers, including myself, started singing with Kurt for the chorus

_I'm falling like a rock_

_Falling for you_

_Knowing that I really want you_

_even though you don't feel the same_

_I love everything about you_

_But mostly your smile_

_I'm falling for you_

_Falling hard like a rock_

Kurt moved slowly across the stage singing the next verse

_I met you at school_

_My first day here_

_and we quickly became friends_

_and you supported me_

_When I cried over my past_

_You were there and told me_

_That you hadn't had it so easy neither_

_In your life_

_We supported each other and_

_Started to feel better_

_Then I realized_

_I am falling for you_

_Falling like a rock_

We all joined him for the chorus.

_I'm falling like a rock_

_Falling for you_

_Knowing that I really want you_

_even though you don't feel the same_

_I love everything about you_

_But mostly your smile_

_I'm falling for you_

_Falling hard like a rock_

Kurt then raised his voice for the bridge and sung the last part of the song

_Need you to tell me that you love me too_

_Holding me close and kiss me_

_making me feel like myslef_

_Just tell me the words "I love you too"_

_I'm falling like a rock_

_Falling for you_

_Knowing that I really want you_

_even though you don't feel the same_

_I love everything about you_

_But mostly your smile_

_I'm falling for you_

_Falling hard like a rock_

_I'm falling like a rock_

_Falling for you_

_Knowing that I really want you_

_even though you don't feel the same_

_I love everything about you_

_But mostly your smile_

_I'm falling for you_

_Falling hard like a rock_

When he was done and the music was silent the room completely exploded with cheers. When the room was quite it was my time to sing.

_It all started with a dream_

_That boys should have a place_

_To be without being judged _

_for being different_

_We love Dalton for that_

_we all came here very young_

_Got a room in one of the _

_Dorm-Houses_

_We got a roommate who_

_We share everything with_

_Even though we might_

_Hate them sometimes_

_But we always love Dalton_

The whole choir joined me in the Chorus dancing over the stage

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the old houses_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love our friends_

_We all love Dalton_

_Even the teachers_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the Warblers_

_But mostly we love Dalton_

I sung the next verse all by myself

_We all love the long days_

_Going to the classes_

_Listening to the teachers _

_That we do love_

_We all love the cafeteria_

_We love the lunch ladies_

_Mary, Tani and Eliza_

_The one thing we all love the most_

_Is our Warblers_

_We are so proud of them_

_Please don't cut them_

_We love Dalton so much_

In the chorus everybody sung out their hearts.

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the old houses_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love our friends_

_We all love Dalton_

_Even the teachers_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the Warblers_

_But mostly we love Dalton_

I did the bridge by myself

_Dalton we are proud of you_

_We will love you until we die_

_We love you so much Dalton _

_Forever and always_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the old houses_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love our friends_

_We all love Dalton_

_Even the teachers_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the Warblers_

_But mostly we love Dalton_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the old houses_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love our friends_

_We all love Dalton_

_Even the teachers_

_We all love Dalton_

_Love the Warblers_

_But mostly we love Dalton_

After I was done singing all hell broke loose. The whole room completely exploded and the Warblers attacked me. Kurt kissed me several times.

About an hour later. We, Singing Lovers and Aural Intensity was on stage when the host came up on the stage holding an envelope. "OK, Let's see. On third place... Singing Lovers.." Singing Lovers exploded by happiness. I smiled at them and held on to Kurt's hand as the hist continued: "And on first place and moving on to Regionals where they will meet New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline is... Dalton Warblers." When she said that we completely exploded!

We were through! In Regionals!

**A/N: OK so there only was smut in one place but it is almost midnight here in Sweden and I need to sleep. I might not update tomorrow. I don't think I will have time to but well see..**

**Please review and make my day (or night!)**


	7. Meet the parents

**A/N: This is one of the last chapters or this story. I don't have the time to write this story longer than ten chapters. This is the seventh chapter. The following three chapters (Chapter 7, 8 and 9) aren't going to be so long but their but the last chapter (chapter 10) is going to be really long so that will make up for the shorter ones coming up.**

**No smut in this one but the others are full of smut so don't like = Don't read.**

**I do not own Glee.**

_**Meet the parents**_

**Kurt's POV: **

We got back to Dalton about three hours after our win at Sectionals. All the way back the bus was full of talking and singing. All the warblers were really happy. The Warblers hadn't been at Regional's for the last 6 years. I sat next to Blaine and we small talked all the way back. When we got back to our room I heard my phone go off. I answered and it was my father calling. "Hello, Kurt." He said. "Hello, Daddy." "Well, how did it go?" Dad asked. "We won, dad, we won!" I said. "Good! That was really good for you, Kurtie." I looked at Blaine who sat smiling at my bed. "Kurt, I need to tell you something." "OK, I need to tell you something too." I said and looked at Blaine again. "Well, you go first." Dad said. "I have a boyfriend, dad." I heard that dad went silent in the phone. "Dad? Are you still there?" I asked and he said: "yes. But I think that you are too young to have a boyfriend." I sighed and looked at Blaine who was laughing silent. "I'm 14 years old dad and not like 8 years old." Dad answered: "I know that Kurtie. Well, when can I meet this mysterious boyfriend then?" I looked over at Blaine. "We can come home this weekend." I said. "OK, that is good because there is someone I want you to meet." Dad said and I answered: "Who?" "Well I've met this woman." Dad said and I just stood there with my mouth open. "A women? And you criticize me for find a boyfriend, dad." I saw that Blaine was openly laughing in the background. "I know. I'm sorry for that. Well, this woman, Carole, has a son that is the same age as you, his name is Finn"

The next days went by fast. The whole school was happy for our win and the school board decided that the Warblers wasn't going to be cut what ever happened at Regional's. The Warblers decided to go with Originals songs to the regionals too. The theme was duets and they decided that Kurt and Blaine should do one of the duets and that the other duet was going to be singed by Wes and David. That was decided after a audition. Blaine was decided to be the writer of both duets.

Then it finally was Friday. Blaine talked to his parents and it was ok that he went home with me. The school day went by fast and after dinner I heard a knock on the door.

**Blaine's POV: **

I heard the knock on the door and Kurt went to open. In came a bald man with a baseball cap that said: "Hummel tire shop." He looked at Kurt and then at me. "Dad this is Blaine, My boyfriend, Blaine, This is my father Burt." I saw Burt put out his hand and I took it and shake it. Then he said: "Nice to meet you, Blaine." I looked at him and said: "Nice to meet you too, Burt." "I hope that you take care of my son, Blaine." He said and sounded serious. "Yes, Of course. Kurt means much to me and I will never let him down." Burt smiled and said: "In some weird sort of way I believe you. Are you ready to go home, Kurt?" Kurt looked at me and then said. "Yes." And then we went out of the room and down to Burt's car.

We drove for about one and a half hour and then we drove pas a sign saying "Welcome to Lima, Ohio." And I looked out of the window. It was a small town but very cozy. Then we pulled in at a driveway in front of a big yellow house. "Well, we are home" Kurt said.

We got out of the car and Burt took out our bags. Kurt and I went inside and he showed me around the house. He stopped in front of a door on which it was a sign saying "Kurt's room" he opened the door and we went in. "Well, this is my room" he said. I looked around. It was a quite big room. It had a big bed, a desk, a couch, a TV, a wardrobe and a few drawers. "Well I guess that I'm not going to sleep here." "No, you are so right about that." I turned around and Burt stood in the doorway. "I have accepted you but you are not sleeping in the same room. Come, Blaine, I can show you to the guest room."

A few hours later. We were in the living room and watched TV. Burt were in the kitchen, cooking. We were going to eat dinner with burst new girlfriend Carole and her son, Finn. After a while we heard a knock on the door and Burt went to open the door. In came a beautiful women and a big, muscular fourteen year old boy

**Kurt's POV:**

I looked out in the hallway and saw a beautiful brown haired female and a big, muscular boy. Dad waved me forward and said. "Kurt, this is my girlfriend, Carole, and her son, Finn. Carole and Finn, This is my son Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine." Finn looked at me and then at Blaine. "Nice to meet you." He said and shook hand with both of us. "Nice to meet you, Kurt and Nice too meet you too, Blaine." Carole said and hugged both of us." Well. Let's eat." Dad said.

After dinner me, Blaine and Finn ended up in the living room. Dad and Carole were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Right now Blaine and Finn was talking about football. Finn was on the football teat at McKinley. After a while they both went silent and then Finn asked: "Why aren't you going at McKinley, Kurt, is it because of the fact that you are gay? I don't have anything against that." I looked at Blaine and then said: "Well, I know that McKinley have a bad reputation about gay people and I didn't want to go be beaten up every day at school." Finn looked at me. "Well, we don't have any openly gay kids now. But I don't care about that. I get sluchied everyday for being in the New Directions." Instantly Blaine and I looked at each other and then I said. "Really? Then we are going to meet at Regional's. We are both in the Warblers." Finn looked at me and said "I knew that. Mum said that you won the Sectionals. Good of you to beat Aural Intensity. They are really good. I think you can beat us. We mainly consists of Freshman's." "I think that you are going to be at though match. You won Sectional's didn't you?" Blaine said. "I think we are going to be great friends." Finn said and I answered: "Yes, we will."

**A/N: ****That's it.** **Short I know**. **I need to say that I needed to have some of the New Directions in it. I can't write more today but I might update tomorrow. Have a nice day!**


	8. The way i love you

**A/N: I know I said I would take this story to chapter 10 but I realized that I'm going away to my summer house and I don't have a computer there and I'll be away in five weeks so I said to myself that it would be the best to finish this story today. I'm going away tomorrow.**

**This chapter is the last and maybe not the longest but longer than the last. I will not type out the songs for Regionals just tell you what the named are and the result of Regionals. **

**The chapter is entirely in Blaine's POV. And there is a lot of smut in this chapter. **

**I do not own Glee. I do own the song titles The way I love you and Friends forever.**

_**The way I love you**_

The weekend went by fast. We spent it with Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. We got to meet the rest of the New Directions and we talked about Regionals. We knew that taking on and beating Vocal Adrenaline was going to the hardest thing we'd ever done. Vocal Adrenaline had been top three at Nationals for the last eight years and the had won it three times during those eight years and also they had won two times in a row. Regionals was just a hard days training for them. None of us expected to beat them. The odds were pretty much against us. New Directions had only Freshman in it and they had never been in Regionals before and Warblers was a male choir. There had never been an entire male glee club at Nationals before and The Warblers has also not been in Regionals for a long time. We agreed that the best would be to compete for the second place behind Vocal Adrenaline.

We got back to Dalton Sunday evening. Kurt said goodbye to Burt and Fin who had come with to see our school. Then we went up to our room. I sat down on my bed and let the bags stand on the floor. Kurt put his bags on his bed and then sat down on my bed. "Nice to be home again." He said. "Yes, But it's been a nice weekend." I said and smiled. "Yes. It was nice meeting the New Directions. They were really nice." Kurt said and took my hand. "Yes. I liked them. I especially liked Mercedes. She was a really nice person." Kurt laughed and answered: "Yes, she was nice."

We talked about the New Direction members for a while and then turned silent. Then I kissed Kurt. He answered the kiss and we fell down in my bed. The kiss deepened and after a while I pulled away and said: "we need to get naked, like now" And Kurt just nodded. We got up and ripped our clothes off and then I kissed Kurt and fell down on the bed again. After a while kissing I pulled away again and said: "Can I try something?" Kurt looked at me and said: "Yes, but what?" I looked him deeply in his beautiful eyes and then I said: "Just trust me, Kurt." Kurt nodded and I kissed him. Then I started to kiss his neck and kissed my way down his beautiful pale body. He moaned but I didn't stop. I got close to his dick and then looked up at him. He looked at me and said: "OH!" I slowly kissed the skin above his dick and then slowly took it in my mouth. Kurt moaned louder as I started to suck and move up and down liking the end of his dick with my tongue. "OH, Blaine" Kurt moaned and I looked up but still had his dick in my mouth. I saw that he had arched his back and that he was holding the sheets of my bed so tight that I was expecting them to rip but they didn't. "I-I'm s-so close" he moaned and then I could feel that he was coming in my moth. I pulled away and swallowed. It wasn't as bad as I'd expected. I got up and kissed Kurt. After a while he said: "Do you want me to do the same to you?" I looked him deeply in his eyes: "You don't need too" I said but he just rolled his eyes and then kissed me. Then he went down and slowly took my dick in his mouth. Oh that feeling was the best I'd ever felt. He started to suck up and down like I'd done a few minuets before. Then he started licking the end of my dick and I felt that I was getting closer and closer and I moaned "So fucking close" And the I felt the orgasm come and then Kurt pulled away and came up and kissed me. We just laid there and after a while I fell asleep.

The following weeks went by in a real fast mode. At school it was OK. I had good grades so I didn't need to fight so much for them. In Warblers we was writing the songs for Regionals and had come up with two names. The song That I was going to sing with Kurt was named _The way I love you_ and the song Wes and David was doing was called _Friends forever. _We started to rehearse and that went great. The regionals wasn't until two weeks before Christmas and before that we has Halloween and then Thanksgiving, I went home for both of those weekends. At Halloween Kurt went home with me and met my parents and my siblings. They all really liked Kurt. I loved that even the brother of mine that hadn't been so happy about me being gay liked Kurt. They talked about Broadway musicals. At Thanksgiving I went home by myself and Kurt went home to his dad. He celebrated Thanksgiving with Carole and Finn to and when he came back he said that Finn had talked about the New Directions and that the were really rehearsing now. Then Kurt had said that we were too.

After Thanksgiving we were back at school and the rehearsals for Regionals continued. We were going to dace a lot and I saw that Kurt wasn't such a good dancer so I trained him after Warblers and on the weekends. After that he was getting better and he saw that himself.

The night before Regionals I couldn't sleep. As I laid holding a sleeping Kurt I thought about all the things that could happen but after a while I fell asleep and was waken by Kurt in the morning. We got up and got dressed. After a fast breakfast we was on our way. When we got to Regionals The heads got us signed in and then told us that we were going up second, after New Directions but before Vocal Adrenaline. We got into the green room and there were the New Directions. We all had met them and the Warblers hugged New Directions and then we got to our places in the auditorium. The host introduced New Directions and they started to sing. They did two songs and the songs were the European songs were _Running scared_ with Ell and Nikki and _In a moment like this_ with Chanée and N'evergreen. They were really good and we needed to perform our best if we were going to beat them. We got up from our places and got ready to perform. Then we heard the host say "_Time for The Warblers from Dalton Academy" _and then Wes and David dang there song and we all danced. After them it was me and Kurt and we sang our heart out. When we were done the room exploded with clapped and people cheering. We got out to the green room and hugged each other and then we went to look at Vocal Adrenaline. They got on stage and sang _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown and then the sang _Broken Strings _by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado. They were outstanding and we knew already that we were losing to them.

Well, of course we were right. Vocal Adrenaline won and we ended up dead last after New Directions but we were all happy that we had made it this far. We were not going to be cut by the school board and that made us happy. We could always try again and see if we could make it next year.

The night after Regionals Me and Kurt were making out naked. After a while I pulled away and said: "I want to make love to you." Kurt looked at me and said "I want that too." I got up and took out two condoms and a bottle of lube. Then I kissed him. We kissed for a while and then I got the small condom package and ripped of the package and then took some lube and then I put it on my dick. Then I slowly kissed Kurt and slowly pulled inside of him. I saw the pain in his eyes and asked: "Are you OK?" Kurt said: "Just move, Blaine" and I started to slowly move up and down and and Kurt moaned several times. After a while I felt myself come closer and closer and I whispered: "I'm so close" and then I felt the most amazing feeling ever and came hard. I slowly pulled out of Kurt and took of the condom and then kissed Kurt and laid down. After a few minuets resting he said: "Can I make love to you?" I nodded and then he kissed me. After a while he got the other condom and the bottle of lube and then he pulled the condom on his hard dick and then he slowly pulled inside of me. Yes, It hurt but not that much that I'd always expected. I moaned and Kurt started to move. He moved slowly but as we both came close he started to move faster. "I'm so fucking close2 he whispered and then both came at the same time. Kurt pulled out and then he got the condom off and threw it in the garbage can.

A while later when I was laying down and thought. We maybe lost at Regionals but this semester I'd won something else, the love of one Kurt Hummel, Freshman, and that made me really happy.

**THE END**

**A/N: That was it! Not a really long story but I didn't really thought that my first English story would be this long. Hope that you've enjoyed and thanks to you that have put this to there favorites and thanks to you that have reviewed! Love, Miia90 from Sweden. **


End file.
